True Emotions Unveiled
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: When Misao disappears. Aoshi has to come to terms with what his feelings are for Misao. He goes to Tokyo to seek the Battousai will he find it in time to save Misao? AM, KK
1. Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin I do own vols. 1-19 as well as 21. I also have soundtrack vols. 1-3, but that's it I hold no claim on anything else.  
  
Title: True Emotions Unveiled  
Chapter 1: Stolen  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Misao yawned as she settled into bed it had been 10 months since Aoshi had returned to them. He still never really said anything to her, but that did really bother her he was home and that was all that truly mattered to her.  
  
'I never really expected lord Aoshi to share the same feelings for me. I'm just glad Himura was able to bring him back to me.'  
  
Just as Misao was about to drift off to sleep, she felt a presence in her room.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Just then hands reached out from the shadows and grabbed her from behind. She managed to get free right before she felt something hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out cold.  
  
"Lord...Aoshi."  
  
Those were the last two words to slip from her mouth right before she lost consciousness.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Aoshi's gleaming ice colored eyes flashed open suddenly. He sat up and looked around his room.  
  
"Misao."  
  
He could have sworn he heard her speak his name. Yet there was no one in his room. Once making sure his yukata was tie tightly around his waist he made his way down the hallway to Misao's room.  
  
"Misao, is everything alright in there?"  
  
A minute later Okina was standing next to him.  
  
"Is everything alright Aoshi?"  
  
"I was sure I heard Misao's voice. So I came to see if she was all right. My apologies if I have awaked you."  
  
Okina shook his head.  
  
"There are no apologies needed Aoshi. I was already awake."  
  
Aoshi nodded as he reached forward and pulled Misao's door open. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were about see.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misao's futon was rumbled and messed up. The only problem was that there was no Misao. The moonlight hit something on the wall cause a shine to gleam back at Aoshi and Okina. Aoshi walked up to the wall to find a dagger jammed into the wall with a letter attached to it. It was addressed to Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Okina's voice broke through the silence and through Aoshi's thoughts.  
  
"Misao has been taken then. What demands have they made?"  
  
Aoshi's eyes gleamed as he looked at the note.  
  
"They have made their demands. They wish to have a duel with me, and if I do not show up they say they with kill Misao."  
  
Okina looked over at Aoshi concerned written all over his face.  
  
"What is your decision Aoshi?"  
  
At first Okina was afraid of Aoshi answer, what would Aoshi choose?  
  
"I will do the one thing I never thought I would do. I shall seek the help of the Battousai."  
  
He had once told the Battou...Himura that he would like to have tea with him. However could he really seek Battousai's help, when in truth it had nothing to do with him. Yes, for Misao he would do anything. Even if it meant he had to pick up a sword again.  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review thanks, InuShemeeko) 


	2. A Favor

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure that you all know that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and in saying that I don't own Aoshi Shinmori, so there you have it.

(**A/N:** I've had a few people ask me about this fic so here goes. I didn't get the reviews like I had hope for, but hey we can't have everything. **Gaby (hyatt: **_No one wants to hurt Misao, they are after Aoshi which you will see in this Chapter._** Valese: **_I'm so happy you liked the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one as well._)

**Chapter 2: A Favor**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Kenshin gave Kaoru one of his Rurouni smiles as she angrily looked behind him.

"Now, now Miss Kaoru, I'm sure that Yahiko didn't mean anything by what he said this morning. Isn't that right Yahiko?"

Yahiko frowned at Kenshin first and then he stole a quick glance at the still steaming Kaoru.

"Huh yeah, like Kenshin said. I didn't really mean it ugly."

However, Yahiko's words would be his last, Kaoru ground her teeth together as she leapt for Yahiko.

"You little brat you want to see ugly? I'll show you ugly. By the time I'm done with you you'll be the one who's ugly."

Kenshin continued to smile as he held his hands in front of himself.

"It's really not that bad that you really have to hurt him, is it Miss Kaoru? Yahiko is just being, Yahiko. That he is."

After hearing this Kaoru stopped her pursuit of Yahiko and turned to face Kenshin. She then grabbed the front of his magenta gi and proceeded to shake him.

"What's that suppose to mean Kenshin? Are you telling me that you agree with Yahiko?"

Kenshin was stunned by Kaoru's words and quickly tried to save himself, only to have Kaoru shake him harder.

"No not at all Miss Kaoru I was merely stating that Yahiko is just being himself. Orooo."

He then slumped to the floor as Kaoru released him; a pair of matching swirls had replaced his eyes as he tried to regain his composer. Kenshin's eyes snapped back to normal as his amethyst eyes suddenly narrowed toward the dojo doors. His right hand slid down to the hilt of his _sakabato._

"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko stay inside. It would appear that we have a guest. I will be back shortly, that I will."

Yahiko didn't like what he was hearing and approached Kenshin, his bokken held firmly in his grip.

"No way Kenshin, I'm coming with you."

Kenshin's voice remained calm and gentle as he spoke to Yahiko once more.

"Yahiko, it would help out if you would stay here with Kaoru, that it would. For then I will not have to worry about her safety."

At first Yahiko sagged at Kenshin's words, but then he looked up at Kenshin and saw that gentle smile on his face and he brightened just a bit.

"Ok you got it Kenshin."

Kenshin then glanced at Kaoru once more before speaking to her again.

"Don't worry so much Miss Kaoru; it doesn't suit you. I am just going to greet our visitor and then I with be right back. So don't worry Miss Kaoru everything will be fine, that it will."

Kaoru smiled and then nodded to Kenshin as she watched him walk outside. Kenshin himself was pondering things through in his mind as he made his way to the dojo doors.

_'Aoshi Shinomori, what brings you here after all of these months? What reason would you have to come now?'_

Just why had Aoshi come here to the Kamiya dojo? Why had he come to Tokyo? Kenshin however feared that he would not like the answer.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kenshin pulled open the doors to the dojo, and there stood the prince of ice, Aoshi Shinomori.

"Aoshi, what brings you to Tokyo?"

He spoke in a monotone voice as he responded to Kenshin.

"Himura, I have something of great importance that I must speak to you about."

Kenshin noticed there was an all too familiar glint in Aoshi blue eyes. It was a glint that he had not seen since the last time he and Aoshi had fought.

"Know this Himura; I had no desire to involve you in this. However, I was left with no other choice."

With that said Kenshin lead the way into the dojo, so then Aoshi could have audience with him. Steam hovered up from the hot teacups as Aoshi prepare himself to speak. He was still trying to say what he wanted to say. When he did at last a little bit of his old self surfaced, for he went back to calling Kenshin Battousai again. Hearing Aoshi revert to calling him Battousai again when he had just started to call him Himura. Kenshin knew that whatever the reason for Aoshi coming, it was serious.

"I am in need of your assistance Battousai."

He then pulled out the parchment paper that held the ransom note for Misao. Aoshi then handed it to Kenshin to read. Kenshin slowly took the note from Aoshi and read it.

_To the once Leader of the Oniwabanshuu, Aoshi Shinomori_

_We have taken from you what we deem the most important to you. If you wish for her safe return to you, you will comply with this message, you are very well known for your skills Shinomori. We wish to test you to see your true strength._

_You shall answer the request of this letter, or the only thing you will receive back of the girl will be her head._

_One more thing Shinomori you may chose someone to join you, however chose them wisely for we plan on having your life as our prize._

A hint of golden flashed in Kenshin's amethyst eyes, before they faded back to normal once more. He then looked over at Aoshi who was now silently sipping his tea. Kenshin's voice was serious as he spoke to Aoshi.

"Aoshi, it would appear that this is some sort of trap."

Aoshi's voice was stern as he responded to Kenshin's words.

"Yes indeed it would appear that it is Battousai. However, I have no intention of leaving Misao in the hands of men who are able to be so evil. So what will it be Battousai will you lend me your aid?"

Kenshin was silence for a while as he reread the letter and thought things over in his mind. However, Aoshi took Kenshin's silence as something else.

"I understand Battousai, I apologize for my intrusion. I shall take my leave now."

Aoshi then stood up and started on his way. That's when Kenshin's voice stopped him.

"Wait Aoshi, I will be coming with you, that I will. I have not known Miss Misao very long that I have not, however she is a friend and I care for her safety just as you do. Perhaps not in the same way but I do care about her well-being. When do you wish to leave?"

Aoshi's voice was stern and unwavering as he answered Kenshin.

"I am in debted to you Battousai. I shall like to leave this afternoon if you don't mind."

With that said Aoshi Shinomori disappeared out of sight, leaving Kenshin and the other two to stare after him. The letter Aoshi had brought with him caused Kenshin to question many things. Like what the true motive was behind taking Miss Misao, did they even know who Aoshi would bring with him? Something told Kenshin that they did and knowing that only worried him more, if they knew who Aoshi would go to then it also could mean that they knew about Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin spoke as he turned to face Kaoru along with Yahiko.

"Usually I ask you and Yahiko to stay behind, that I do. However this time is different that it is and I wish for you and Yahiko to accompany me to Kyoto, we may even have to go to Nagasaki."

Kenshin's words took Kaoru completely by surprise.

"Kenshin you really want Yahiko and I to come with you to Kyoto?"

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru for a moment, before his face became serious once again.

"Yes, of course I do Miss Kaoru. I have other reasons as well. I feel that you and Yahiko will be safer at the Aoiya, with Sir Okina and the others that I do."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in confusion for a minute before speaking.

"Kenshin, what is it what's wrong you don't think something will happen to us if we stay here do you?"

Kenshin then gave Kaoru a sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head, before he became serious once again.

"Well I don't rightly know that I do not. However, I am not willing to take that risk. So that is why I want you and Yahiko to come with me."

Yahiko was the one to speak upon the few missing people of their happy little group.

"Hey Kenshin, what about Sanosuke, Miss Megumi, Tae, Dr. Gensai and the others; do you think that they will be all right while we're gone?"

Kenshin just smiled at Yahiko as he answered him.

"I plan on leaving Sano a note about my concerns that I do. So I really don't think there is anything to worry about. After all Sano did defeat Anji that he did, and has the strength of the _Futae no_ _Kiwami_ behind him as well. I believe he will take very good care of Miss Megumi and the others that he will indeed."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sanosuke couldn't believe what he was hearing; Kenshin, the little Missy, and the brat were going away and leaving him here. It was just too unbelievable then again, remembering how he had left them all behind before. Sanosuke took it as a good sign that he was taking them with him this time.

"Sano, I have explained my reasoning's in the letter I have given you. I will tell you to please be on guard at all times. If there truly is danger here, there will be no telling when it will choose to show itself."

Sanosuke in turn just grinned at Kenshin.

"You got it Kenshin and no worries really. Besides it's been awhile since I've had a good challenge. So you go right on ahead and help old ice eyes out with whatever he needs you for and things will be fine here until you get back."

_'I had a feeling that Sano would say something like that, that I did.'_

Sanosuke and Miss Megumi watched as Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko disappeared out of sight. Once they were no longer visible, Sanosuke looked down at the letter Kenshin had given him. He then proceeded to open it so he could read it.

-

_Sano,_

_I'm sure by now you know that Miss Kaoru, myself and Yahiko have left to aid Aoshi in a matter of importance. However, due to Miss Megumi's presence I did not go into the reason as to why I am doing this. I do not wish to worry more people then necessary. I am sure Aoshi feels the same way. For Miss Misao has been taken captive, the note demanded that Aoshi bring a skilled fighter with him._

_If Aoshi fails to respond to the letters demands, I am afraid it could mean Miss Misao's life. However, I received a bad feeling from that letter. So please Sano take care while we are gone. There is no telling what kind of danger we all could be in._

_Kenshin_

-

Sanosuke's eyes widened in disbelief once he was finished reading the letter, for Kenshin to get a bad feeling from a letter. Whatever was going on had to be big.

Megumi noticed Sanosuke's reaction upon reading Kenshin's letter and questioned him about it.

"Sanosuke, what is it? Is something the matter?"

At hearing Megumi's words Sanosuke shook his head clear.

"Who me, nope everything's just fine you're just imagining things that's all."

Megumi cocked an eyebrow as she looked over at Sanosuke.

"Oh I see."

However Sanosuke was no longer paying attention to her, for his thoughts were elsewhere.

'_Alright Kenshin, I'll stay here for now. I'd tell you to take care of yourself, the little Missy and the kid, but I'm sure you have all of that covered all on your own. The three of you better return in one piece that's all that I have to say.'_

"I'm just wishing Kenshin and the others well that's all Megumi. By the way don't you have a patient to take care of say like me for instance."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Aoshi Shinomori stood just out side Tokyo, as he waited for the Battousai to appear. He had said he would come, so Aoshi was sure that he had not run away. For Himura the Battousai was also knowntobe a man ofhis word. As he waited his mind wandered to other thoughts, one in particular to his Misao.

He had always felt like a big brother to her really, he had missed out on a large portion of her life and there were times that he forgot that she was no longer a child. While he had been away Misao had grow it to a lovely young woman, while being fiery, she was also very gentle and kind. It had been in the last three weeks that Aoshi had started to feel something toward Misao that he had never felt before.

He had planned on speaking to her about those strange feelings today, however now that chance had been taken away from him, by someone who wished to settle a score with him. Who these people were, he had no idea. For Aoshi had crossed a lot of people during the months after the deaths of his comrades.

There was one thing that Aoshi was sure of no matter what.

"I will find you Misao, and I will make sure you are returned safely. Even if it means that I must die to make it so."

Aoshi looked up to see Kenshin and three other people coming towards him. One looked like the woman and the other the boy that were always with him. Why they were here as well he didn't know. Then he figured it really wasn't any of his business anyway. The only things he cared about was finding Misao and returning her home to the Aoiya.

(**A/N: **Hi all I have at last been able to update this story, yay me! Can't give a time frame for the next chapter yet, still have a few other stories I want to up date first. I did this chapter on a whim.

**Sakabato**- _Reversed blade sword. _**Futae no Kiwami-**_Two Fold Extremity.__The first part of this attack is a normal punch, where else the second part of the attack is to punch again in the same spot. It has to be done very quickly or it will fail._

Next Time: **Chapter 3: Hidden in Shadows, A Stronger Will is Born**

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)


End file.
